Sonic Generations Classic Story
by TheUltimateBlueBlur
Summary: This is Sonic Generations from Classic Sonic's point of view. Might do a Modern Sonic POV after I finished this.
1. Green Hill

**This is my first story on here, I hope you like it. I do not own the Sonic, Sonic Team or SEGA of course.  
><strong>

**Sonic Generations-Classic Story**

**Green Hill**

In Green Hill Sonic was running along through the many loops, jumping over spikes and destroying badniks such as Motobugs and Buzzbombers. After about a couple of minutes Sonic decided to see Tails so he started running to his house. On the way he heard a rumbling but didn't think anything of it but then a giant purple monster with gears coming out of it let out a loud noise and everything went all white.

When Sonic woke up he was in a weird white world, as he looked to his left he saw that he was somehow outside Green Hill. He then saw Tails and realised that Tails looked a bit different but he just thought that what happened earlier must of made him start seeing things anyways he ran over to Tails and saw him looking towards what looked like the Chemical Plant that he visited when he travelled with Tails to West Side Island. Tails said ''wow your fast, I thought you already left''. Sonic wondered why he was saying that but didn't really think anything of it because he wanted to find out what was going on so Sonic ran towards the Chemical Plant.


	2. Chemical Plant

Sonic Generations-Classic Story

**Chemical Plant**

When Sonic got to the entrance was only partially coloured and the rest was white so he walked into the entrance of it and when he was there he instantly remembered the horrible stench of the factories with all the smoke and mega mack around the place. As he ran through the place he suddenly got grabbed by something metallic he looked up and saw a yellow and black coloured spider robot known as Grabber. It then started to squeeze him hard and he knew he had to do something so he got into a spin dash and blasted the Grabber to pieces. Sonic thought to himself 'better watch out for them next time''. Sonic carried on running through the factory and then he slipped on some mega mack and then fell down what seemed like a water slide just that instead it had mega mack running down it instead of water and before he knew he had fallen into a pool of mega mack and as he tried to run he knew he had to get some air luckily there was an air bubble under there so he quickly ran towards it and got it before he drowned. Sonic then saw some a Spiny but dodged because he just wanted to get out of the mega mack. Sonic saw a red coloured spring and he jumped on it with all his might and the spring flipped him out of the mega mack and he landed back onto land where it was safe. As Sonic finally got out of the factory he saw what looked like the entrance he had gone in when he entered so he decided to run through it.

When he came out on the other side it had lead him right back to the original entrance in the weird white world accept this time the entrance was fully coloured like the Green Hill entrance from earlier. Then he saw a white frozen figure which seemed to be a female hedgehog and just as he got close to her sparkles come out around her and had turned her back to normal. The female hedgehog then said ''Thank you Sonic, Wow you look younger everyday what's your secret''. Sonic had a confused expression for two reason's, one why did Amy look so different, he thought he must be dreaming and two what did she mean by looking younger he thought he always looked the same and then chuckled taking the compliment from Amy. Sonic then saw what looked like pillars and ruins so he ran over to check it out.


	3. Sky Sanctuary

**Sonic Generations**

**Sky Sanctuary**

As he got to the entrance of the ruins he could smell a breath of fresh air and the scent of plants. He then remembered where he was, he was in the Sky Sanctuary above Angel Island so he ran through the entrance and was high on the floating ruins above the fluffy white clouds. As he looked over the sea of clouds he could see the giant floating round fortress known as the Death Egg that he had just destroyed from his most recent adventure. As he travelled through the ruins there was constant EggRobo's appearing from the right and left and from above and below trying to shoot lasers at Sonic, but Sonic easily destroyed them with a few spin dashes on them. As he was travelling through the sanctuary he was getting hungry so he decided to grab a few grapes from a tree and through them in his mouth and finished them off in a matter of seconds. As he continued to traverse through the ruins the floor suddenly fell below him, luckily before he fell towards his death he grabbed onto a nearby vine and swung back up. Sonic got his breath back, he thought he was done for just then. After about five minutes he come to a pillar where when he started to run up the path around it, it started to crumble so he ran at full speed around it and ran into a spring on the end that sent him flying towards what was another entrance that Sonic decided to just call portals now.

As he rolled out of the portal he had seen that the sanctuary had all of it's coloured restored to it and then he saw another white frozen figure that was a male Echidna. He then had sparkles come out from him and then turned back to normal and he saw that it was Knuckles who also looked different. Knuckles then said ''thanks Sonic, you did a good job back there, hey did you gain weight''. Sonic then had an upset face looking down and rubbing his belly.


	4. Metal Sonic

**Sonic Generations-Classic Story**

**Metal Sonic**

As Sonic was looking where to go next he could see a blue figure that was about the same size as him so he ran over to it and he saw that it was his robotic doppelganger Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic saw Sonic and then Metal Sonic turned around and went through a portal, Sonic followed him and then Sonic realised that he was in Stardust Speedway just not the way he remembered because the sky was dark and there was factories around as well but Sonic didn't have enough time to look at the scenery because Metal Sonic quickly started flying behind him and started producing an electrical blast blowing apart the floor beneath Sonic's feet. Sonic landed on his feet after jumping from the falling path but Sonic couldn't stop for anything as the path behind him was crumbling from behind him. As Metal Sonic carried on following Sonic he started charging at full speed towards Sonic and Sonic quickly jumped over him and onto Metal Sonic's head causing him to roll along the ground and falling of the path but then all of a sudden Metal Sonic flew back up and unleashed an electrical blast again. Sonic dodged it and hit Metal Sonic again. Metal Sonic then started destroying streetlamps knocking them towards Sonic, one nearly hit Sonic but he slid under it just barely then Sonic got in another hit on him. Metal Sonic then quickly hit Sonic knocking him nearly off the edge of the path. Metal Sonic then let out a giant attack on Sonic blazing towards him, Sonic jumped on the other path above to dodge his attack when Metal Sonic stopped Sonic could easily see the that his robot double was getting weak so he jumped on him sending Metal Sonic in the air and then kicking him in the air causing the robot to explode, then a shiny sparkling gem came falling from the explosion and Sonic went to grab it and he did. After the hectic battle Sonic walked out another portal back into the white world holding the Chaos Emerald in his hand.


	5. Death Egg Robot

**Sonic Generations-Classic Story**

**Death Egg Robot**

As Sonic was looking where to go now in the white world he saw something next to Sky Sanctuary that he didn't notice before. Sonic ran over to it and it was another portal but this time it had gears around it so he went through the portal to see what was in there. When he got through the portal he was in a black and white room, as he walked along the room he stopped and looked in a mirror that was on the wall or what he thought was a mirror anyway. He saw himself in it and started posing, stroking his spikes, checking his teeth and rubbing his belly. Sonic then crossed his arms and then knocked on the supposed mirror. Then Sonic heard a voice and that voice said ''take a good look at yourself Sonic and then he saw that the Sonic in the mirror was moving differently and then he figured out it wasn't a mirror. The other Sonic then said ''Dr. Eggman''. Sonic saw that the other Sonic was looking towards and giant open white door with a white bright light shining out of it. The booming voice then said ''It's the last look you'll get before I close your eyes forever'' and he then let out a maniacal laugh. Sonic then quickly got running and jumped into the bright light coming out of the door.

As Sonic got to the other side of the door he was running through a corridor of some kind of building that had a familiar feeling to it. Sonic then quickly stopped as he nearly fell off the side of the path and as he was getting his breath back there was a rumble and as Sonic looked up there was a giant red and yellow robot in the shape of Sonic's arch nemesis Dr. Robotnik. Sonic remembered that the robot was Robotnik's final machine against him when Robotnik attacked West Side Island and launched the Death Egg for the first time. After the robot had risen it looked directly at Sonic. Sonic jumped up from the floor and ran towards Robotnik's robot that he called the Death Egg Robot. As the battle started between the enemies Robotnik shouted ''catch me if you can'' and attempted to crush Sonic by jumping on him. Sonic dodged him and hit the robot up the rear. Robotnik turned around and shot out one of the robot's arm that nearly hit Sonic and that caused Sonic to nearly fall off the edge and that's when Sonic realised he was on a lift going up. As Robotnik jumped up and tried to hit Sonic again Sonic dodged it and hit the robot up the rear again. Sonic thought to himself ''Why does he always make the same moves, does he think he's going to beat me like this''. After about half way through the battle the lift had reached the top and he could see space and earth out of the window. Sonic looked around and saw that Robotnik was about to crush him, luckily Sonic dodged but the impact of the weight of the robot caused Sonic to be blown up on some higher platforms. Sonic saw some switches. Sonic quickly jumped on it revealing a bomb to appear from nowhere, Sonic then saw Robotnik about to hit Sonic with his arm. Sonic had an idea, if he could make Robotnik hit the bomb it will break the robot and after a few seconds it did. When Robotnik did hit the bomb it exploded leaving the arm paralyzed, Sonic then rolled along it and jumped on the head of the robot leaving the head spinning and then the robot went out of control and fell over leaving explosions everywhere.

Sonic heard Robotnik coughing Sonic shrugged his shoulders and ran towards the destroyed robot but all of a sudden and purple blast knocked Sonic back from the robot. As Sonic looked up he saw the purple monster he saw earlier in Green Hill taking away Dr. Robotnik. Robotnik said ''what no no, Sonic save me'' but before he could do anything the monster took Dr. Robotnik and he heard Robotnik scream before the monster disappeared. As Sonic got up he saw something shining from the wreckage, he walked over to it and it turned out to be another Chaos Emerald. Sonic saw another portal that led him back out to the white world.

When Sonic walked out he saw the other Sonic and two Tails, the one that he was friends with and the other one he saw outside of Green Hill earlier. The other Sonic then said ''I can't believe there's two of me''. Classic Tails then said ''I think I've finally figured it out'' and then Modern Tails said ''yeah me too'' and then again Classic Tails talked, saying ''doubles of us'' and Modern Tails then said ''places and enemies from are past'' and then finally both Tails' said ''we're travelling through time and space''. Both Sonic's looked at each over in shock but they had figured out by now that was what was happening. Modern Sonic then said ''how did this happen?'' Modern Tails then replied ''I've think it's got something to do with that big thing that just kidnapped Eggman''. Classic Tails then said ''It sounds like the same thing that kidnapped your friends, I-I mean are friends, you know what I mean'' and Modern Tails and the Sonic's nodded. Then all of a sudden was another rumble and the purple monster come out of portal and flew towards what looked like a city and then the monster went through another portal out above the city.


	6. Speed Highway

**Sonic Generations-Classic Story**

**Speed Highway**

Classic Tails said ''where did that thing go'' and Modern Sonic said ''we need to find that thing and fast''. Both of then Sonic's then ran over towards the city. As the Sonic's got to the city entrance Modern Sonic said ''when we go through here we should split up to have a better chance of finding out what's going''. Classic Sonic agreed by nodding his head. When the Sonic's got through Modern Sonic said ''I remember this place these are the highways above Station Square. Classic Sonic was amazed he had never seen a city that big and colourful before with all the lights and billboards. Modern Sonic then said ''we should split up now, see ya later'' and both Sonic's ran off through different streets. As Classic Sonic ran through the streets he could see cars, trucks and helicopters. When he was running along one of the highways he saw some purple floating robots he had never seen before but he decided to destroy them anyway guessing they were Robotnik's, Sonic also saw green ones with electricity spurting out of them. Sonic guessed it would be a good idea to avoid them. As Sonic was running he was so distracted by the scenery that he nearly got hit by a car. After Sonic dodged it a man honked his horn, shouting at Sonic to get out of the road. Then a little later he heard sirens and there was robotic monkey's driving some tiny hovering police cars. As Sonic destroyed them he ended up knocking one of them into a building shattering the glass on the window. Sonic looked around to see if any one saw, there wasn't anyone so he decided to run through the building and when he come out the other side he realised he was falling luckily there was a nearby helicopter and he grabbed onto the bottom of it until he could see a safe place to jump off.

Sonic then saw another portal and knew where it was going to take him so he ran over to it and walked through coming out the other side and now this time the city entrance had all of it's coloured restored and then Sonic saw another white frozen figure who was a female rabbit as well as some weird little alien thing that looked quite cute. Sparkles then came out around the rabbit and alien thing and then they turned back to normal. The rabbit then said to Sonic ''Thanks, Sonic! Hey, is it me or did you get a new haircut?''. Sonic didn't have a clue who this was but then Modern Sonic came out of the city entrance and said ''I see you've met Cream and Cheese''. Cream then said ''hey Sonic why is there two of you''. Modern Sonic said ''Well Cream we are travelling through time and space because of that purple monster we saw earlier''. ''ok then, oh and it was nice to meet you younger Sonic'' replied Cream and Cheese said ''Chao''.

Modern Sonic then saw another City up ahead and he said ''Hey Sonic we should check that out up there. So the Sonic's ran off towards the other city.


	7. City Escape

**Sonic Generations-Classic Story**

**City Escape**

As the Sonic's got the city entrance they saw there was a giant hill going up and Modern Sonic said ''I remember this place this is in Central City''. As the Sonic's walked through the portal Modern Sonic said ''we should split up again'' Classic Sonic nodded and as he was about to run of Modern Sonic said to him ''watch out for one thing G.U.N. truck'' and then Modern Sonic ran off. Classic Sonic wondered what he meant by that but he ran off through the city anyway. As Sonic ran through the streets and through the parks he saw robots that didn't look like something Robotnik but he destroyed them anyway as they were trying to attack him. On the side the path he saw a skateboard and decided to try it out and when he was skateboarding down a hill he heard a loud horn he looked behind him and saw a giant truck with the letters G.U.N. on them and it was chasing after Sonic. Classic Sonic knew this is what Modern Sonic was talking about when he said watch out for it. When Sonic thought he lost it, it smashed out from a house destroying it and Sonic thought to himself ''what does this truck want with me it isn't like I've done anything is it. When Sonic finally escaped the truck he saw a chilli-dogs stand so he walked over to it and ordered a few chilli-dogs and as he was about to eat one he heard the G.U.N. trucks horn and quickly ran away unhappily leaving his chilli-dogs behind. As it was once again chasing him he saw a bridge at the bottom of the street so he decided to run towards it with the truck following behind him. As Sonic ran towards it he could see the truck trying to get out of the way of the bridge but it couldn't get away quick enough and hit the bridge and then skidding and falling over on its edge crashing. Sonic then saw the next portal out of the place so he travelled through it coming back to the white world.

When he came back the colour was restored and he saw another unfamiliar white frozen figure which appeared to be a female bat. As Sonic got close the bat sparkled and she was turned back to normal the bat then said to Sonic ''Thanks buddy! That thing that snatched me was like nothing I've ever seen before. Watch out. Come to think of it, you're nothing like the Sonic I've seen before!''. Sonic shrugged his shoulders and scratched his head knowing this will be another one of his future friends. Modern Sonic then came out of the city entrance and said ''Hey Rouge, how your doing''. Rouge then replied ''I should be asking you the same question big blue''. ''Oh yeah my younger self, well that monster has caused us to travel through time and space and I met my younger self'' replied Modern Sonic. ''Oh ok I get it now and I never knew you looked so much cuter when you where younger'' said Rouge. Classic Sonic turned a bit red and Modern Sonic was chuckling to himself''. Rouge then said ''hey Sonic isn't that Seaside Hill over there''. ''Is it, oh yeah it is, come on Sonic let's get going'' Modern Sonic said to Classic Sonic and the two ran over to the beach entrance.


	8. Seaside Hill

**Sonic Generations-Classic Story**

**Seaside Hill**

As the Sonic's went through the entrance of Seaside Hill Modern Sonic and Classic Sonic split up again and Modern Sonic told Classic Sonic to watch out for the giant rolling rocks. Classic Sonic took his advice and he went on through the ruins of Seaside Hill. As he was running through he saw some Choppers and the purple robots he saw earlier as well as some orange robots that he had never seen before. While travelling through the ruins he came to a dead end and only way past was to travel underwater through the dangerous labyrinth. While Sonic was underwater he collected as many air bubbles he could to stay alive also this place reminded him of the Labyrinth on South Island and the Hydrocity on Angel Island. After a few minutes Sonic was finally out of the ruins and then he saw a cannon. Sonic jumped in it and shot out of it and as he was about to fall in the ocean an orca came out and bumped Sonic sending him onto dry land.

As he ran along the hills and on the beach he heard a rumble and a giant rock come down a hill and it was heading right towards Sonic so Sonic got ready to juice and jam and ran off at super sonic speeds to escape the rock, Sonic was surprised at how fast the rock was rolling that he had to run faster than normal. As Sonic was escaping it he saw a wall and a whole lot of robots standing there. As he got closer he jumped over the wall and the rock rolled straight through the robots and the wall and Sonic ended up running on top of the rock trying to keep up with it and not getting pulled down and flattened. Sonic then could see that the rock was heading towards the ocean and as it was about to Sonic jumped of the rock and landed back on land. He saw that he was already at the portal so he went through leading him back to the white world.

When Sonic got back Seaside Hill had its colour restored and then he saw another unfamiliar frozen white figure that was a male chameleon. Sparkles then came around him and the figure turned back to normal. The chameleon then said ''Thank you my friend. Beware, for I have looked into the soul of our enemy and I saw only darkness''. Sonic nodded but wondered who this guy was. Modern Sonic came and said ''hey Espio how's it hanging, oh I see you've met younger me''. ''Younger you?'' Espio said confused. ''Well that purple monster has sent us through time and I met my younger self'' explained Modern Sonic. ''I see, I will see what I can do'' Espio said as he walked away to look for clues.

The Tails' then came and Modern Tails said ''so I think we've pieced together more of what's happening... and it's not good''. Then the floor started to rumble and the purple monster came out above Seaside Hill and flew through another portal. Classic Tails then said ''when that thing goes through time it tears space apart, leaving the area empty and dead and sticking them in this weird white limbo''. Modern Tails then said ''when the Sonic's accelerate through time they fix space, returning colour and life''. Modern Sonic then said ''then I guess we have to run like there's no tomorrow or there won't be a tomorrow!''. Classic Sonic nodded.

Classic Sonic needed a rest so he decided to stay with the Tails' for about half an hour. When Sonic and the Tails' walked past Seaside Hill Classic Tails said ''you've brought back quite a bit of this world'' just as Modern Sonic was coming out another portal with gears around. Classic Tails then turned around giving Modern Sonic a high five and saying ''you're doing great Sonic!''. Modern Tails then interrupted saying ''you mean, you're doing great Sonic's''. Classic Tails said ''right. I may never get used to that'' scratching his head. Then there was another rumble and the purple monster came back out again through a portal and Modern Sonic said ''watch out!''. The purple monster then went charging to a colourless Chaos Emerald but the monster got reflected back and just flew away through another portal. Classic Tails then said ''that monster sure didn't like that Emerald!'' ''Those things have come in handy in the past. We've already got four of them but...'' said Modern Tails before both of the Tails' said together ''we need that emerald!''. Classic Tails then said to the Sonic's ''Sonic, you should go over there and check it out! I bet you can bring that Chaos Emerald back, just like you brought back are friends!'' Modern Tails then said ''and I bet you double we're going to need all seven Emeralds``. Classic Sonic and Modern Sonic then looked at each over and gave each over a thumbs up and started walking to the next place. Classic Tails then said ''you guys have your work cut out for you'' Modern Sonic then replied ''an adventure's no fun if it's too easy''.


	9. Crisis City

**Sonic Generations-Classic Story**

**Crisis City**

As the Sonic's walked up to the entrance both of them didn't recognize where or what this place was. Modern Sonic said ''I don't have a clue what place this and doesn't look like your friendly neighbourhood either''. As the Sonic's walked through the entrance they were in a city where everything was on fire and there were rivers of lava around the place as well as buildings with magma seeping out of them as well as a tornado far off in the distance. The Sonic's split up again and as soon as Sonic started moving through the city he saw a sign that said Soleanna with a red cross through it and under it said Crisis City. As Sonic moved through the buildings avoiding falling debris he saw some weird fire creatures that where trying to spit fireballs at him. Sonic dodged them and ran away so he didn't get burnt by them. As he was running along a street the road started to collapse and he jumped up onto a higher street to avoid falling. As he continued he saw a giant skyscraper fall down right on its side and then Sonic saw a buggy so decided to get in it and have a quick drive until he ended up crashing it. As he continued running through the city he came to a stop when he saw a tornado coming towards him and then from the depths of the lava below a giant monster as big as a skyscraper rised out of it and let out a giant roar. Sonic started to get a bit nervous so he quickly ran through the tornado trying not to get sucked up and also avoiding the monster hoping not to get caught. Sonic then saw a billboard on the floor that caught his attention it said ''Help stop Iblis from destroying this world even more by joining the freedom fighters''. Sonic thought to himself ''that giant monster must be Iblis''. As Sonic came to a clearing without as much buildings and no more tornado he saw the next portal. As he went back out he was pleased to finally get back out of there and he also saw that the place got its colour and he thought to himself ''should I have really saved this place because this place is just horrible''. Sonic then saw another white frozen figure who seemed to be a female cat. As he got closer to her, sparkles come out and around her and she turned back to normal and the cat said to Sonic ''I wish I hadn't needed your help Sonic, but thank you. By the way, you seem to look less...spiky!''. Sonic stroked his hair and shrugged his shoulders he also didn't know who this cat was. Then from Crisis City came out Modern Sonic and a silver hedgehog. Modern Sonic said ''Hi Sonic I see you've met Blaze oh yeah and this is Silver who is standing next to me''. ''So let me get this straight why are there two of you Sonic?'' sail Blaze confused. ''Well like I've told Silver that big purple monster at the party that sucked you up has caused us to travel through time and space and here I met younger me'' said Modern Sonic. ''I see, me and Silver will help you find out what's going, right Silver'' said Blaze. ''Of course Blaze you can count on us Sonic's'' Silver said and the two Sonic's nodded.

As the Sonic's walked to the next destination the Sonic's both sniffed because they could smell the of warm bread and Modern Sonic only knew one place in the world where they had that kind of smelling bread Spagonia so the Sonic's ran of towards the European city.


	10. Rooftop Run

**Sonic Generations-Classic Story**

**Rooftop Run**

As the Sonic's ran towards the entrance to Spagonia they quickly went through it and when they got to the other side they saw that there was a festival going on and Modern Sonic said ''this must be after I defeated Dark Gaia and saved the world from staying torn apart''. Then Classic Sonic tapped Modern Sonic and pointed to what was a blimp sort of thing with Dr. Eggman's face on it and Modern Sonic said ''that wasn't ever here before we better stop it so we can save the city''. Both Sonic's split up and went and took separate streets across Spagonia. As Sonic was travelling through the city all of the robots he saw were really advanced, much more than the robots he had defeated through the past. As he continued running over the rooftops people who saw Sonic was cheering for him. Sonic thought to himself ''wow, I'm popular here''. Sonic come to a building and jumped in through a window. He saw more robots inside there and then one of them threw an enormous barrel at him. Sonic ran away through the halls of the building and then jumped out of the building with the barrel braking behind him. As he continued running through the streets and going over the rooftops he could see a giant clock tower with all hot air balloons floating around it. Sonic then made his way up the clock tower avoiding and destroying robots. When he was near the top he could see the blimp and he wondered how he should destroy it and then he had an idea to spin dash in the middle of one of the clocks and he did that caused it to open cause the ship to blimp to crash into it. Sonic then jumped onto the blimp and went inside destroying the insides and then jumping from it. When he landed he saw it blow up and when he looked around he saw the way out of the place so he went on through it and came back out to the white world.

When he was out the colour had been restored he saw a white frozen figure who was a male crocodile, as Sonic got closer he started to glow and he turned back to normal. The crocodile then said to Sonic ''thanks, Sonic! You know, I got a hunch that someone or something is controlling that monster''. Modern Sonic then came out of the entrance and said ''hey Vector, alright''. ''Yeah, but why is there two of you?'' asked Vector. ''Well that monster has sent us through time and space'' explained Modern Sonic. ''I get it, I'll get straight to work on it and find out what's going on before anyone else as you know I'm a top detective'' said Vector. ''Ok then we'll count on you'' said Modern Sonic.


	11. Planet Wisp

**Sonic Generations-Classic Story**

**Planet Wisp**

As the Sonic's carried on walking they saw another place that Modern Sonic easily remembered as it was from his most recent adventure. Modern Sonic said ''this is Planet Wisp where there is an alien race called wisps that live here''. As the Sonic's where about to walk through the entrance Modern Sonic heard a familiar sound and Modern Sonic said ''I know that sound, it's Yacker, hey Yacker where are ya'' and Yacker came out of a bush and high fived the Sonic's. Modern Sonic said to Classic Sonic ''this is my friend Yacker he lives here on Planet Wisp''. As the Sonic's walked through the entrance Modern Sonic said that he and Yacker will go one way and that Classic Sonic will go another way like they have been. Modern Sonic also told Classic Sonic if he see's anymore Wisp's he can use there powers and so they split up around Planet Wisp. As Sonic started running through the fields he could see Wisp's flying around that looked similar to Yacker. Soon Sonic came up to a factory where he saw Wisp's locked in capsules and when he broke a capsule the Wisp inside was pink and spiky and went into Sonic's body turning him into a spiky pink ball. Sonic thought to himself ''this must what Sonic meant about using there powers''. Sonic used the power of the Wisp to get up walls and easily destroy robots. When he got deeper into the factory he saw a whole lot of rockets launching towards him luckily Sonic got through a gap so the rockets didn't get him. After about ten minutes Sonic came out of the factory luckily and saw the portal leading back to the white world.

When Sonic got out the colour had returned and he saw a small white figure which was a young male bee. When Sonic got close he glowed and turned back to normal the bee then said ''that was very scary, but being with you makes it all better! Yeah! Hey, you look different''. The Tails' then came and Modern Tails said ''Hey Sonic I see you've met Charmy''. Charmy then interrupted and said ''Why is there two Tails or I should say four Tails and also is this the same Sonic because he look's different''. ''Well Charmy that giant purple monster has sent us through time and space and me and Sonic met are younger selves'' explained Modern Tails. ''Err... ok I think I get it'' said Charmy. Classic Tails then told Sonic ''I saw Sonic go over there, he already got the Emerald from here and he's been gone quite along time to, we should see what's going on''. Modern Tails and Sonic nodded and they travelled over to another portal with gears around it saying bye to Charmy.

When they got on the other side they heard a giant bang and went over to where the noise was, they saw a hole going down in this place where they was in and saw a destroyed robot as well as Modern Sonic and Dr. Eggman who had just fallen out of the robot. Modern Tails then said ''Sonic!''. As they landed Dr. Eggman who was lying on the floor angrily said ''oooooh... I can't believe this! I was supposed to beat you this time''. Modern Sonic then replied in his cocky attitude ''aw, I'm sorry! I didn't get that memo. I beat you every time!'' he then turned to Classic Sonic and carried on talking saying ''no, seriously, we beat this guy every time, It's like it's are job or something!''. Classic Sonic then laughed to himself. Modern Tails then said ''what's Eggman even doing here? I thought you said he'd been kidnapped by that big weird thing that sent us all to this place!''. Then there was a rumble and the purple monster came and kidnapped Dr. Eggman and went away through another portal. Classic Tails then said ''see? He was kidnapped. This is getting stranger all the time''. When the Sonic's and Tails' came out they saw lots of gears, seven to be exact with spaces for all the Chaos Emeralds. So the Sonic's quickly put in the Emeralds and an enormous portal opened and then the friends all jumped in it.


	12. Time Eater

**Sonic Generations-Classic Story**

**Time Eater**

As the Sonic's and Tails' got through the portal they saw the purple monster just that this time it was modified to look mechanical and then Modern Sonic shouted to the monster ''okay whatever you are, if you want to avoid an embarrassing beat down you better give up now''. Then a voice said ''you're not in a position to demand ANYTHING, you nasty little pin cushion''. The person who said it was revealed to be Dr. Eggman and Modern Tails said ''Eggman, but how'' and another voice exactly the same as Eggman's replied ''he had a little help'' and it was revealed to be Dr. Robotnik the younger version of Eggman and Classic Tails said ''Dr. Robotnik''. Dr. Robotnik replied ''nobody calls me that anymore, if you would be so kind as to explain, gentlemen genius Dr. Eggman from the future''. ''Dr. Eggman then replied ''It will be my pleasure, most excellent and efficacious Dr. Eggman of the past''. He then went on to explain what he did and he said ''after my most recent setback, I stumbled upon the primordial form of this unique creation. Which I discovered had amazing abilities even I have never been able to master. It could erase time and space, I then had the brilliant idea to use my discovery to undo my previous defeats. In order to protect it, I needed the help of somebody as smart as I am. The only person that smart... is me!''. Dr. Robotnik then said ''oh, you are to kind my dear future self! And I was happy to help!''. Dr. Eggman then started talking again saying ''I captured your friends, bringing them through time to bait my traps''. Modern Tails the explained to Eggman ''but the more your monster tears through time the more damage you do to the world!'' Dr. Eggman then said again ''the world? I'm going to own the world when I'm finished with Sonic! HOO HOO HOO HOO HOO HOO HOO HOO HOO HOO!''. While Eggman was laughing he started coughing and then carried on laughing. ''Dr. Robotnik then said ''wow. Will I really get that crazy''. Dr. Eggman then said ''ha-ha! We'll see whose crazy after I defeat both Sonic's... forever''. Dr. Robotnik then replied saying ''you, mean after we destroy them''. Dr. Eggman replied ''less arguing, more destroying''. Sonic then said ''destroy me? You and what mustache? I beat you all the time by myself and now's there's two of me''. Dr. Eggman then said confidently ''then I'll have twice as much fun defeating you!'' Then both Eggman's started controlling the purple monster and started to throw a purple energy balls at the Sonic's, the Sonic's dodged them and the Modern Sonic said to Classic Sonic ''keep moving!''. Dr. Eggman then said ''move all your want! I'm still going to stomp you into a blue jelly.'' Dr. Eggman then pushed a button making one of the monsters arms go through a portal. As that happened the Sonic's jumped into the monster but easily got reflected back and knocked on the ground. When the Sonic's where one floor Eggman had an evil smile and as the Sonic's were about to get up the arm that went through the portal came out another and hit the Sonic's leaving them unconscious. Dr. Eggman then said ''that was just to soften you up. Now it's time to meet your doom''. The there was a voice of a girl that was Amy saying ''you can do it Sonic'' then Knuckles said ''come on Sonic. Smack him''. Dr. Eggman then shouted ''not you''. Then Shadow came and said ''you've got this Sonic'' and Rouge said ''you can win Sonic''. Robotnik then said ''who are they''. Dr. Eggman replied in saying ''they are insignificant''. Next Vector came and said ''you've got the power Sonic!'', Espio then said ''focus your spirit'' and Charmy blurted out ''we're with you guys''. Cream then said ''I believe in you Sonic''. Blaze then came and said ''don't give in Sonic'' and Silver then said ''I know you can do this Sonic!''. Classic Tails then said ''you can win Sonic'' and Modern Tails ''you always do''. The seven Chaos Emeralds then started going around the Sonic's and in a flash the Sonic's turned golden yellow and Modern Sonic said ''time to scramble some Eggman, SUPER SONIC STYLE!''.

As both Sonic's that who were now both Super Sonic were battling the Eggman's they heard Modern Tails say ''Sonic can you hear me'' and then Classic Tails said ''I worked... me to modify these transceivers''. Modern Tails then said ''even though we're in different dimensions you should still be able to hear us!''. Knuckles then said ''we're going to help, too!'' and Silver then said ''let's take the enemy out together''. As the Sonic's and Eggman's battle the Eggman's shot homing missiles and tried to hit the Sonic's with the monsters arm but they were no match for the Sonic's as they were invincible against it. Throughout the battle Sonic's friend gave them advice and they defeated the Eggman's by hitting the core of the creature. The Sonic's quickly dealt with the monster destroying it.

Classic Sonic came to Modern Sonic in a place that must of been a party as there was a birthday cake with his face on it and lot's of chilli dogs. Then the Sonic's looked around and all of their friends appeared back Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Rouge, Blaze, Shadow, Silver, Espio, Vector and Charmy and they all cheered. Knuckles then said ''I admit, you weren't half bad Sonic'' and then Amy said to Knuckles ''half bad? Are you kidding, he was great!'' and she knocked Knuckles into a nearby tree. Then the Sonic's heard the Tails talking and Classic Tails said ''he collects how many? Wow, where does somebody put all those rings? he said to Modern Tails. Modern Tails then replied ''you know what? I don't know. I keep forgetting to ask''. After a while at the party chatting and eating a few chilli dogs Modern Sonic said to Classic Sonic ''it was great teaming up with you. Hope you learned a few tricks that'll help you out in the future. I mean the past. You know what I mean. Classic Sonic then attempted to try out a boost but kind of failed and the Modern Sonic congratulated him and said ''dude, sweet. And your only going to get better''. Classic Tails then came and said to Classic Sonic ''there's ride'' and the Sonic's and Tails' looked at a portal containing Green Hill. The pairs gave each over a few high five and the classic's jumped through the portal and Modern Sonic shouted to Classic Sonic ''hey Sonic! Enjoy your future. It's going to be great'' and everybody waved well except for Shadow.

As Classic Sonic and Classic Tails got through the other side of the portal they realised they looked different. Sonic had green eyes and Tails had blue eyes and they were taller. Sonic then said to Tails ''see ya Tails I'm ready for another adventure''. And Sonic ran off to explore new lands.

**Continued in Sonic The Hedgehog 4: Episode 1**


End file.
